


Raging Sea

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Isabela and Marian share a romantic bathSuggested Prompt: Antiva





	Raging Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real conversation between me and my partner.

For the first time in her life, Isabela was afraid of the water. What a raging sea it was. Isabela stepped into the tub, the bathwater kissing Marian in an innocent terror that felt more like stings from a Man O War against Isabela’s naked flesh as she she sank to her knees, straddling Marian.

She had shared baths before. Just not with someone who drove her crazy like this.

Isabela opened the pouch and gave Marian a raw smile as she held up her gift.

“Antivan black soap. Much better for your skin,” she said, wetting a nearby rag.


End file.
